


want to see 'em dancing

by SkyRose



Series: Disney Femslash Week [4]
Category: Disney Princesses, Moana (2016), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dancing, Disney Femslash Week, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Ariel's still getting used to her new legs, but she wants Moana to teach her how to hula dance.For Disney Femslash Week Day 4: Dancing





	want to see 'em dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't love some Moariel? PS, in this fic I go off the assumption that it would actually take Ariel a bit longer to learn how to walk and stuff.

“Ariel? What the—”

“Help me up, please! I don’t know how to work these things!”

“Okay! Okay! Steady? Let’s take it slow.”

**~**

Moana has found many odd things that washed up on shore, but a mermaid friend that has legs where her tail should be has to be the strangest.

Ariel seems to have gotten the hang of walking. She still isn’t fast and definitely can’t run. Moana tries to be as encouraging and positive as possible. She often has to remind herself that she doesn’t remember the frustration of learning to walk and she was much shorter when she did. Yeah, it’s been a struggle. It’s worth it, though, because she’s never seen Ariel so happy.

“Wow! It’s so hot! I thought sand was hot! This is like, a million times hotter!” Ariel comments as she stares at the tall fire.

“Yes, very, very hot! Please stop trying to touch it,” Moana begs as she grabs the redhead’s outstretched hand again, pulling it away from the flames.

“Right. Got it,” Ariel promises. A few people are playing some music on drums and some decide the gracefully dance along. Ariel quickly takes interest in the dancers and Moana watches as she tries to mimic some of the arm movements. The dancing gets to quick for her to follow. Ariel stares in awe at the fast hip movements.

“That’s amazing! Can you do that?” she asks Moana.

“I know all of the dances. I’m always a key role. Moana Waialiki, the best hula dancer in the whole ocean!” Moana exaggerates, causing a small laugh from Ariel.

“Can you teach me how to hula dance?” Ariel questions with a hopeful look in her eyes.

“Well, I don’t think you’re ready for the anything too fast, maybe something simple?” Moana offers. She stands up and holds out a hand to Ariel. The redhead nods excitedly and takes her hand. Moana helps Ariel stand up, then leads her away from the fire. Moana stands next to Ariel, close enough to grab her if she loses her balance.

“Alright, so watch me. Move your arms like this. Think of the water and the oceans waves. Smooth and fluid. Maybe think the a gentle breeze and how your hair moves in it, or how the tree leaves sway.”

Ariel mimics Moana’s slow arm movements with ease. “This is kinda relaxing.”

“It is,” Moana agrees. She closes her eyes and focuses on the sounds of the drums and the smell of the ocean. Beside her, Ariel begins to hum a simple tune. Moana sighs, Ariel’s voice is so lovely. All mermaid had voices alluring to humans, but Moana’s found Ariel’s to be the loveliest of all the mermaids she has heard. Even Triton’s other daughters.

“I wanna try…” Ariel begins but doesn’t finish, causing Moana to turn her head to look at her. She watches as Ariel tries to copy the hip movements of Moana and the other dancers. Unfortunately, the former mermaid quickly loses her balance. Moana catches her, preventing a face plant into the sand. Ariel blushed up at Moana, clearly embarrassed. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” Moana replies, feeling a little breathless at being so close to Ariel. She helps Ariel stand again.

“Can we go into the water? I can show how mermaids dance?” Ariel offers, a smile on her lips. Moana nods and the two girls walk into the water. They go deep enough to float, but still easily touch the bottom.

“So, how does a mermaid dance?” Moana asks as they kick their legs to keep their heads above the water.

“Well, without tails or gills, most are going to be too hard, but I think there’s one kind I can show you,” Ariel says then grabs Moana’s hands and tugs her closer. Very close. Too close.

“W-what?” Moana blurts as Ariel wraps her arms around her shoulders. Her blue eyes are so close to Moana’s. She can so light from the fire on the beach and moonlight reflecting in them.

“Is this okay?” Ariel asks softly.

“I, uh, yes.” Moana slowly wraps her arms around Ariel’s thin mermaid waist. Ariel uses her legs to move them through the water. Moana kicks along once you finds the pattern Ariel is moving in. She evens spins them around her fun, causing them to laugh together.

“What do you think?” Ariel questions.

“I imagine it’s better underwater,” Moana half-jokes. The ocean hears her because imeediately the ocean moves the girls underwater, leaving a small pocket of air for their heads. Moana smiles, internally thanking the ocean.

Ariel looks above them and sighs. “Not sure if I missed this view.”

Moana looks up towards the surface of water and the shining moonlight. To her, it’s absolutely beautiful. “It’s magnificent! How could you not miss it?”

“How could you get sick of running on warm sand? Or feeling a breeze through your hair? Or watching the flames of the fire dance while the drums beat in the background?” Ariel asks back, equally bewildered.Moana is silent. She doesn’t know what to say. To her, the ocean is everything she’s wanted for so long, and it’s been the opposite to Ariel. How does Moana explain something to Ariel that she doesn’t fully understand?

“Do you miss your tail?” Moana asks instead.

“I don’t know,” Ariel admits. “Sometimes, yes. But I’ve seen so much amazing things and met so many amazing people. And I’ve gotten to spend more time with you and seen your life.”

“I wish I could see your life too,” Moana admits.

“Maybe one day,” Ariel says, she moves her head even closer. “You’re my best friend, you know that, right?”

“Of course,” Moana states, finding herself moving closer as well. There’s something about the cool water moving around them and the glimmering moonlight in Ariel’s eyes that tells her to move closer and closer. Their lips brush, then Ariel pushes forward until they’re kissing. It feels so right to Moana, even if there’s nothing experience in either of their kissing. It just feels right. Like Moana and the ocean. And Ariel with her legs.

**~fin~**

**Author's Note:**

> Only three more after this, where does the time go? If you enjoyed this, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. Head over to [ my tumblr](http://skyroseblog.tumblr.com) to chat or send some f/f or m/m disney prompts.


End file.
